A Tale of Keys and Kunai
by Spinzaku16
Summary: When Naruto Daisuke Uzumaki inherits his family's ability to use the legendary keyblade, he inherits much more. While his parent's past catches up to him, he'll have to learn the secret of the last nine months of their life to save himself.


As a professional ninja, Daiki had seen, done, and heard many strange things. His ninja career had been fairly normal. He had gone through the ninja academy, gotten assigned to a genin squad, then the chunin exam, jonin exam, and then he got a squad. That was the normal ninja's career in a nutshell. He wasn't particularly skilled; there was no chance of him becoming anbu, or any other special division. The thing that did make him special was his friendship with one of the greatest men who had ever lived, Minato Namikaze. They had been on the same genin team, same academy class. Minato's phenomenal skill had always motivated Daiki, made him want to be stronger, but in the end it was futile. Daiki just never possessed his friends natural talent in the ninja arts, but that didn't bother him.

What bothered Daiki Uzumaki, was Minato's growing interest in his younger sister. The red heads had always been close to Minato, but only recently had Daiki realized his sister was closer. This was the subject currently plaguing the young man's mind. His sister had come to him earlier that week squealing how she thought his friend was the one. Daiki found himself at the front door of his friend's house hoping to confront him. Of course with the likely hood of Minato becoming the Hokage was growing every day. That had always been his dream, and Daiki was glad for him. Minato had become famous in the third ninja war through his Hirashin technique. The move allowed him to use a seal wrapped around his signature three point kunai, to place or throw them as markers. Wherever the marker was Minato could teleport to it. It was very useful technique during the war.

Daiki rapped on the door three times and waited. There was shuffling from inside, and then some cursing. Daiki stood there for a moment before the door half opened, and lo-and-behold, a half naked Namikaze.

"Uhh, hey there Daiki," a surprised Minato answered the door, "what'cha doin here man, it's way too early." Minato asked Daiki.

"Minato, it's already two in the afternoon. Aren't you supposed to be at the Hokage tower right now for your verification?" Daiki looked on confused.

Suddenly a small hand opened the door the rest of the way to reveal…..Kushina Uzumaki, in a towel, wet, and looking at her brother in horror. Minato just stood there, a comical expression of horror on his face

"Haha Daiki, my man, I can explain." Minato told Daiki while sweating bullets.

Daiki's red bangs shadowed his eyes, an aura of light appeared around him. In Minato's opinion, Daiki always under exaggerated his abilities. As a ninja he was just above average, but as a keyblade wielder, he was unmatched.

Minato's eyes bulged as he ducked a swing from his teammate. They had always been the best of friends, but Daiki's anger matched his sister's. Minato leaped under his teammate's arms and sprinted over the railing of his apartment, dropped three stories, then sprinted for his life.

"MINATO!" So full of rage that he totally forgot his sister and followed his friend. Even though Minato was probably going to get the crap beaten out of him, he laughed, his laughter just fuel for Daiki's rage making him run faster. These times were short and few that year.

The next nine months would be the worst, most stressful of their three lives, and the end. Though I'm getting behind myself, even though the memories of those times are precious, the secret of those last three months are too much to comprehend for now.

Besides, this is a story for the next generation.

OoOo

OHHH yeah. Always wanted to write a Naruto fic. I just beat Birth by sleep, and after that inspiration hit me. I know Uchiha familiar is naruto, but not naruto verse. I've honestly lost interst in Uchiha Familiar. I had just gotten my acount on FF, I was over excited, and wanted to get a story out. I'm sorry. With this one I'm older, wiser, and a better author. I hope to regain your trust and interest.

In other news, how did you think of my prolouge! Did I catch your interest? I'll go to the Naruto timeline in the next chapter, and then in a couple chapters I'll throw in another Daiki chapter. Though I need some pointers, what should Naruto's keyblade be? A canon key, or a fan key?

Hope you enjoy, I take any plot ideas, flames ignored, and I don't bash any characters. Probably no Ocs, but no promises. Romance is iffy but I take suggestions.

SEE YA SOON.


End file.
